Digimon: Secrets of Star Children
by rjmiyaki
Summary: When Baby Mario and Baby Luigi get sucked into a Digital World, it's up to them, and the Season 2 Digidestined to save the world from two foes. Parts of the Mario universe comes into play in this story.


I think what would be interesting is Baby Mario and Baby Luigi finding out they are digidestined. I like the little guys. Maybe because I first played Yoshi's Island for the GBA. Note: This doesn't connect to Digimon: Bowser's Inside Story. I thought it'd be better.

**I Do not Own Digimon or the Mario franchise**

The Mushroom Kingdom is peaceful. Course, that's always the thought. A few moments ago, Mario and Luigi kept their princess, Peach, from being kidnapped again. Though they are very young, they can be good fighters. Mario being the semi-fearless, since they can be afraid of some things, and Luigi, who is afraid of almost everything. They just started to talk in good sentences just yesterday. Not just, "Baby Mario want that." Just, "I want that." For example.

"Thank you, young master Mario and Luigi. You pounded Bowser easily. Even without your hammers given to the much older versions of you." Toadsworth said.

"You're welcome." Baby Luigi said.

"We keep the princess protected every time." Baby Mario said. "When is every time, and Protected?"

Toadsworth chuckled. "When you two are always there for us, and keeping the princess safe. The princess is taking her nap right now. You can go home."

"Aw. Okay." Baby Mario said.

"I'm sorry you two. Maybe you can come back tomorrow." Toadsworth said. They both nodded, and left the entrance of the castle. Baby Mario looked back, and saw Baby Peach waving to them. Baby Mario waved back. She's basically Baby Mario's love interest. Baby Mario and Baby Luigi then headed back home. Later, late in the night, devices appeared under their pillows. Baby Luigi felt it, and grabbed it.

"Hey bro? Did the tooth fairy came?" Baby Luigi said.

"The tooth fairy didn't give us any coins." Baby Mario said.

"Ow! They don't taste good either." Baby Luigi said, biting into the devices. Then a strange light engulfs the scene.

"Is this a dream?" Baby Mario said, standing up.

"I'm pinching myself! It's not a dream!" Baby Luigi said. Then they were falling into some sort of portal. After a while, they woke up in some sort of peaceful valley.

"Bro? Where are we?" Baby Mario said.

"Uh...Far away?" Baby Luigi said. "Where's mommy and daddy?"

"I don't know. Hello!?" Baby Mario called out.

"Hi Mario! How's it going?" a voice said. They looked to see a blob of some sort. Baby Luigi hid behind Baby Mario.

"What are you?" Baby Mario asked. Then he noticed that his clothes have changed. So have Baby Luigi's. They were wearing clothing that their older selves exactly wore. Their shirts with match their color, their usual hats with their first initial on it as their color, but have longer overalls, Brown shoes, and white gloves.

"You two seem extremely young, but you guys have to help the digital world." The thing said. "I'm Koromon!"

"Ok, Koromon. We are in a digiwhat?" Baby Luigi said.

"A digital world. You two need to free it from a guy called Bowser." Koromon said.

"Bowser!?" They both exclaimed.

"I thought he would stay away for a long time after the beating we've given him." Baby Luigi said.

"Well, he seems very ferocious now." Koromon said.

"What's ferocious?" Baby Mario asked.

"Uh...Mad." Koromon said.

"Ohhhh." They both said. Anime sweat rolled from behind Koromon.

"Ehh...Right. Anyway. He's really large, and powered up by an old foe of the other digidestined." Koromon said.

"Wait? Really, REALLY large?" Baby Luigi said.

"Like bigger than us?" Baby Mario said.

"Well, yeah. He's as big as an enormous digimon. Eh, that means really big." Koromon said.

"Wait. That means that it's the Bowser from the future!" Baby Mario said, struggling with 'future'.

"The future?" Koromon asked them.

"That's interesting." Another voice said. It was behind them. Baby Luigi once again hid behind Baby Mario. Mario had his 'Really?' look on his face. It looked like a blob with a horn.

"Oh, that's Tsunomon. He's friendly. He's Luigi's digimon." Koromon said. They looked confused.

"What?" Baby Luigi said.

"You two are digidestined. Meaning you two are here to save our world from this villain." Koromon said.

"And we're here to fight for you guys." Tsunomon said finishing Koromon's sentence.

"But we can fight too." Baby Mario said.

"Yeah. We'd bash Bowser in his head with our hammers. If we had them. But we can jump really high." Baby Luigi said. Demonstrating his jumps. Baby Mario did the same.

"Wow! You two are great jumpers. But the digimon here are really tough." Koromon said.

"How?" Baby Mario said. Then roars came behind them. It was packs of Divermon.

"The boss says, we need to capture you." One Divermon said.

"Lord Bowser says so." Another one said.

"Bowser!?" Baby Mario and Baby Luigi said together.

"Uh, I think it's time to run!" Koromon said.

"Uh, maybe they aren't so tough." Baby Mario said. Then one Divermon pulled out a harpoon. "Never Mind! Run!" And then Baby Mario and Baby Luigi, carrying their digimon, ran as fast as they can. Which is very quick.

"Just keep going. We'll lose them on this turn!" Tsunomon said. They turned, but they ran into something. 6 kids, with 6 digimon. They were running so fast, they knocked them all down.

"Hey! What's the big idea!?" The kid with spiky hair, with blue goggles yelled. And then noticed Baby Mario and Baby Luigi. "Who the heck are these two?"

"Are they digidestined?" The shortest kid said.

"I don't know Cody. They look extremely young to be digidestined." The girl with the helmet said.

"Do they have a Koromon and a Tsunomon?" The girl with long hair said.

"Yeah. How strange." The kid with the fishing hat said.

"T.K., maybe you should look behind you." The bat shaped digimon said. They looked behind him, and saw the Divermon.

"Alright. Hand over those kids, and nobody gets hurt. According to lord Bowser." Divermon 1 said.

"Don't tell them that!" Divermon 2 said.

"Alright! Who's this lord Bowser?" The kid with dark hair said.

"Our archenemy." Baby Mario said, sitting.

"Your archenemy? How can that be?" The digimon that looked like a Hawk said. Then, someone in a clown looking helicopter thing came down, when they weren't looking.

"HAHAHA! Well, well. If it isn't loser Mario, and little green stache." The thing said.

"Uh...That's Bowser!?" The kid with the goggles said.

"Green Stache?" His blue digimon said.

"He doesn't have a mustache." The worm digimon said.

"But, it looks like I'm in luck. It's only the younger versions of the super Loser Bros." Bowser said.

"Wait. Younger? Does that mean that he faces them in the future?" The short kid asked.

"Well, I did when I was younger too." Bowser said.

"Younger?" The kid with the fishing hat, who's called T.K.

"They can fight?" The cat digimon said.

"Yeah. Though I always seem to get my butt kicked by them. Yeah, yeah, I'm always seem to capture Princess Peach, but they always seem to kick me. Now, I'm sure this will work!" Bowser said.

"Princess!?" They all exclaimed.

"You mean there's a princess in your town!?" The shorter kid said.

"And I already succeeded in capturing her. Now the bigger bros. can't come in here, and there's no way that you two can beat me! Besides, I've been powered up by someone, who says that he wants revenge on you." Bowser said.

"You've captured her!?" Baby Mario and Baby Luigi said.

"Powered up by someone!? Who's that?" T.K. said.

"You'll never know. I'll be going to my super awesome castle in the sky, in which, I'll be planning my next move. See you losers later!" Bowser said, with an evil laugh, as he left. Baby Mario and Baby Luigi tried to run after him, but got stopped by the kids.

"Wait! I know that you want to save this...uh...princess, but maybe we should do introductions first. Lets get back to the real world. By the way, I'm Davis, and my digimon Veemon." The kid with spiky hair and goggles said.

"What's an introduction?" Baby Luigi said. They all fainted.

"Ugh. This is going to take a while." Davis said. Later at the park in the real world, in the daytime, they were done explaining what introductions are, and did them. Just introductions, nothing about their life. Baby Mario and Baby Luigi's clothing changed back to what they were wearing.

"Wow. You look pretty young to be digidestined." Tai, Kari's brother, The girl with long hair, said.

"Yeah. We're 3." Baby Mario said. All of them were shocked.

"What!? That young!?" Ken, the kid with dark hair said.

"That's way too young!" Tai said. "How did you guys even defeat this guy!? Eh, it means beat him just to say."

"Easy. We're Star Children." Baby Luigi said.

"Star children? What's that?" Izzy, the group's brains, said.

"I don't know." Both of them said.

"We found that out while we were 1, and at Yoshi's Island. The nice stork told us." Baby Mario said.

"You guys were carried by a stork in your world?" Joe, the oldest of the group said. They both nodded.

"Wow. Everything we thought was fic- I mean, not true, comes true in your world." Davis said.

"So you guys were born in Yoshi's Island?" Yolei, the girl with the helmet said.

"No. That's where the nice Yoshis helped me rescue my bro Luigi from Bowser." Baby Mario said.

"Really? You were captured by Bowser when you were at the island?" Matt, T.K.'s brother, said.

"Yeah. 3 times." Baby Mario said.

"Wow. You guys had a rough time." Veemon said.

"I don't know what are Star Children, but they must be special." Cody, the shortest kid said.

"Yeah. There are 6. Princess Peach, us two, our ape friend, DK, someone named Wario, and, Bowser." Baby Mario said. Everyone was in shock again.

"What!? Bowser's a Star Child too!?" Davis exclaimed.

"I don't believe it! Then why is he the bad guy!?" Ken said.

"I think I can tell you." Izzy said, "Gennai wanted to see what was going on with the newest digidestined, so I e-mailed him, and that means I sent him a letter through my computer, if you two are going to ask. He says that Star Children possesses an incredible amount of power. It's how they use that power."

"Sounds kinda like me." Ken said.

"Don't worry Ken." Wormmon, his partner digimon said. "You're here with us, and you're very nice now. It seems that Bowser is stubborn, and hard to reason with."

"Yeah. You're right buddy." Ken said.

"Anyway. You said it was Bowser in the future. What exactly do you mean?" Izzy said.

"Um, one time, our bigger selves entered some sort of portal, and came to help us to fight the Shrombs. They are aliens." Baby Mario said.

"Or, we had to help them, since they were beaten by them." Baby Luigi said, and they both laughed.

"Geez. Older selves getting rescued by their younger selves, from aliens." Izzy said.

"And if they are around, just call us Baby Mario and Baby Luigi." Baby Mario said. The others couldn't help but chuckle at the nickname.

"I still can't believe that you two have a Koromon, and a Tsunomon." Tai said.

"It seems really weird." Agumon, Tai's digimon said.

"They are brothers." Gabumon, Matt's digimon said.

"Yeah, and Matt, and Tai are sorta like brothers." Agumon said.

"I think they need to learn to digivolve their digimon." Tai said.

"Hey, can we go home now?" Baby Luigi said.

"Uh, that might be a problem. You see, I don't know how you guys got here. It could take a while to find out how to get the gateway to your world open again. So, maybe you guys should stay here." Izzy said.

"But I want to see our mommy!" Baby Mario whined.

"I'm sorry guys. You guys are stuck here for a while. Don't worry, I'll try my hardest. You guys have been in this before. You said so. And most importantly, you guys have each other.

"Maybe you're right." Baby Luigi said.

"Hey, don't worry bro. We can go through this together." Baby Mario said.

"Maybe you guys can stay at our home." Kari said.

"Yeah. We can explain to their parents about letting you guys stay at the apartment." Gatomon, Kari's digimon said.

"Cool." Baby Mario said. It was sunset, and they were getting hungry. So, they all went home. Tai and Kari's parents happily accepted Baby Mario and Baby Luigi. Digimon has decided to live in harmony with humans, so Agumon, and Gatomon are living in the apartment. All the digidestined digimon are living in the real world. They go back to the digital world once in a while, just to get some fresh air. Now, since evil has risen again, they have to rise up again, to defeat that evil. They don't know what awaits them, but they know, that they can defeat Bowser.

The next day, everyone was gathered at the computer lab, at their school.

"Ok. We're just about ready to go." Davis said. "Digi- uh. Actually, how about you guys open the port." He said to Baby Mario.

"Me? Ok." Baby Mario said. He went in front of the computer screen.

"Just hold your digivice, the object that looks like this," Davis started pulling his digivice out, "And yell 'Digiport, open!' Got it?"

"Ok." Baby Mario nodded. He cleared his throat, and took a breath. "Digiport, open!" He yelled. They all went inside the computer screen, and were transported to the digital world again. "I did it! Yay!" Baby Mario celebrated.

"Good job! Not bad for your first time. Now lets see where Bowser might be hitting next." Davis said. Suddenly, they saw a flower. A mysterious flower, with red and orange outline, and eyes.

"Ooo! This flower looks pretty!" Yolei said.

"That's a Fire Flower!" Baby Mario said.

"Yeah, we find those at home!" Baby Luigi said.

"Really? Huh, it looks pretty." Yolei said. Then they ate it. Yolei stammered. "No, No, No! That's not for eating! Bad boys! Spit it out, or else you won't be getting ice cream!" Yolei shouted. The others had anime sweat on the back of their heads. Suddenly, Baby Mario and Baby Luigi's clothing has started to change. The lettering on their hats changed from white to red(Green in Baby Luigi's case), their hats and shirts changed to a white color, and their overalls changed to their colors.

"Yeah! I feel fired up!" Baby Mario said. The others were still in shock.

"How come their clothing changed again?" Kari said.

"It gives us powers, like this." Baby Mario said, demonstrating. He flicked a fire ball out of his hand. They were in shock again.

"What!? They are able to throw fireballs now!?" Cody said.

"That flower really did give them powers!" Gatomon said.

"I see more, over there!" Wormmon said. He saw many Fire Flowers in their direction. Suddenly, there's a pile of bones next to it.

"Yah! Are these digimon bones!?" Yolei said.

"No! Yolei! Look out!" Baby Mario said, pushing Yolei out of the way, a bone came flying at her. Then, they all came together to form an army of bone turtles.

"Yow! It's the undead!" Cody said.

"No! They're Dry Bones!" Baby Luigi yelled. (In a digimon analysis), "Dry Bones are the bones of a Koopa. They can throw their bones at you, and you would get an owwie. You can stomp on them many times, but they can come right back."

"How will we defeat them, if they come right back?" Davis said.

"Smashing them always seem to work." Baby Mario said. One Dry Bones tried to come for Baby Mario, but Koromon came in his line of fire, and took the hit. It knocked them back. Baby Mario's clothing went back to normal. "Koromon!"

"I'm ok." Koromon said.

"I think we need to have a wrecking ball, Cody!" Armadillomon, Cody's digimon, said. Cody nodded, and Armadillomon digivolved, yelling,  
"Armadillomon! Digivolve to...Ankylomon!" He now looked like a little like Bowser. He swung his hammer like tail at them, and crushed them.

"Yeah! You rock Ankylomon!" Cody said. Ankylomon nodded. Suddenly, a bomb like creature fell from the sky.

"What's that!?" Ankylomon said.

"Ankylomon! Look out! It's a Bomb-omb!" Baby Mario said. (In a Digimon analysis) "Bomb-ombs are bombs. It's really in it's name. They can blow up in a high range. What ever range is." The Bomb-omb blew up in front of Ankylomon. It knocked him back, causing him to de-digivolve back to Armadillomon.

"Mario! You have to digivolve me!" Koromon said.

"You too Luigi!" Tsunomon said.

"But we don't know how." Baby Luigi said. Then, a swarm of Bomb-ombs are falling from the sky. They were all dodging all of the projectiles.

"Please you guys! You have to do this!" Davis said.

"You can do it!" Kari said.

"Come on guys!" T.K. said.

"I don't like to get blasted in the face!" Yolei said.

"I'd settle for all of these Bomb-ombs to be destroyed right about now!" Cody said.

"Do it! Now!" Ken said.

They both yelled, "Koromon! Tsunomon! Digivolve!" Then, Koromon, and Tsunomon were glowing.

"Koromon! Digivolve to...Agumon!" Koromon shouted, as the digivolution was finished for him.

"Tsunomon! Digivolve to...Gabumon!" Tsunomon shouted, as his too was finished.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon yelled, as he shot fireballs out of his mouth. Bomb-ombs blew up in a chain reaction to his pepper breath.

"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon yelled, as he shot a blue stream of fire out of his mouth. More Bomb-ombs blew up.

"How was that guys!?" Agumon said as he and Gabumon ran toward Baby Mario and Baby Luigi. They hugged them. Agumon was running so fast, that he knocked Baby Mario down.

"You guys did great!" Baby Mario said. They all laughed, when...

"Aw! Aren't you guys having a good time." Bowser said behind them.

"Bowser!" Davis yelled.

"I still have tricks up my sleeve." Bowser said. He snapped his fingers, and there was a rumble.

"What's happening!?" Veemon said. Then, a bunch of flying battleships rose up from the ground. They were all in awe.

"What!? Bowser has an air fleet!? Where does he get this stuff!?" Kari yelled. One of the battleships shot at them. "We need to power up!"

"Don't bother. The ships have been powered up too." Bowser said, as he left in his helicopter thing.

"Get back here!" Gatomon yelled.

"Guys. That air fleet could destroy the digital world if we don't do something." Ken said. The air fleet then started to move towards them.

"Then what will we do if we can't digivolve to stop it!?" Baby Mario exclaimed.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Sorry that it was a long chapter. Their adventure is just beginning.


End file.
